List of The Prince of Tennis Chapters/Volumes 1-10
Volume 1 - Ryoma Echizen * Genius 001: Ryoma Echizen (越前　リョーマ, Echizen Ryōma) * Genius 002: A Suspicious Child Has Appeared (クセモノ　アラワル, Kuse mono arawaru) * Genius 003: 2nd Year vs 1st Year (２年対１年！, 2-nen tai 1-nen!) * Genius 004: A Declaration Of War (宣戦布告！, Sensen Fukoku!) * Genius 005: The Dusty Racket (埃まみれのラケット, Hokori mamire no raketto) * Genius 006: Irony (波紋, Hamon) * Genius 007: The Start of the Ranking Tournament (ランキング戦開始！, Rankingu sen Kaishi!) Volume 2 - Adder's Fangs * Genius 008: Snake Fangs (マムシの牙, Mamushi no kiba) * Genius 009: Trap (罠, Wana) * Genius 010: A Contest of Wills (マインド　ゲーム, Maindo gēmu) * Genius 011: Want to Defeat a Guy (やっつけたい奴, Yattsuke tai yatsu) * Genius 012: Still Two Balls Left (届かない, Todoka nai) * Genius 013: Pride of a Third Year (３年の貫禄！, 3-nen no kanroku!) * Genius 014: There's Still More to See (まだまだ, Madamada) * Genius 015: The Weight of Half a Step (スピリットステップ～半歩の重み, Supiritto suteppu ~ hanpo no omomi) * Genius 016: The Cocky Rookie (生意気な新入生, Namaiki na rūkī) Volume 3 - Street Tennis * Genius 017: Have Mercy (お手やわらかに, Ote yawaraka ni) * Genius 018: Guys with Great Determination (負けず嫌いな奴ら, Makezugirai na yatsura) * Genius 019: Akaya Kirihara (切原赤也！！, Kirihara Akaya) * Genius 020: Street Tennis (ストリート　テニス, Sutorīto tenisu) * Genius 021: District Competition Starts (地区予選開始！, Chiku yosen kaishi!) * Genius 022: Getting Revenge (カリを返せ！！, Kari o kaese!!) * Genius 023: Loss on First Match? (緒戦敗退！？, Shosen haitai!?) * Genius 024: Double Team (ダブルス, Daburusu) * Genius 025: Advancing to District Finals (進む地区予選！, Susumu chiku yosen!) Volume 4 - The Black Unit * Genius 026: The Black Unit-Fudomine (黒い軍団不動峰, Kuroi gundan Fudōmine) * Genius 027: Seishun vs. Fudomine (青学ＶＳ不動峰, Seigaku VS Fudōmine) * Genius 028: Genius vs. Power (天才ＶＳ波動球, Tensai VS Hadō dama) * Genius 029: Everyone's Opponent (それぞれの対戦相手, Sorezore no taisen aite) * Genius 030: Ace of Speed (スピードのエース, Supīdo no Ēsu) * Genius 031: Watch Out for the Snake! (スネイクを凌駕しろ！, Suneiku o ryōga shiro) * Genius 032: What the Phantom Snake Brought... (幻のブーメランスネイクがもたらしたもの．．．, Maboroshi no būmeran suneiku ga motarashi ta mono...) * Genius 033: Small Fist Pump (小さなガッツポーズ, Chīsana gattsupōzu) * Genius 034: Ryoma's Singles Debut (越前リョーマ　公式戦シングルスデビュー, Echizen Ryōma Kōshiki Sen Shingurusu Debyū) Volume 5 - New Challenge * Genius 035: Shock the World (ド肝を抜け！, Do kimo o nuke!) * Genius 036: Mutter, Mutter (ぼやき, Boyaki) * Genius 037: Spot (スポット, Supotto) * Genius 038: The Decision (決断, Ketsudan) * Genius 039: Ten-Minute Limit (１０分のタイムリミット, 10 bunno taimurimitto) * Genius 040: Champion (王者, Ōja") * Genius 041: Go, Sushi, Go (寿司屋でＧＯ！, Sushi ya de GO!) * Genius 042: New Challenge (新たなる試練, Arata naru shiren) * Special Short Story: The Prince of Tennis (特別読切：テニスの王子様, Tokubetsu yomikiri: Tenisu no Ōjisama) Volume 6 - Sign of Strength * Genius 043: Sign of Strength (強さへの芽生え, Tsuyo sa he no mebae) * Genius 044: Game Faces (Two Weeks Before the Tournament) (都大会２週間前～動き始めた各校の面々～, To taikai 2 shūkan mae ~ugoki hajime ta kakukō no menmen~) * Genius 045: What's Going On? (どうなっちゃってんの, Dō nacchatten no) * Genius 046: Half Court vs. Full Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 1) (白熱！半面ＶＳ全面の５ラリー対決（１）, Hakunetsu! hanmen VS zenmen no 5 rarī taiketsu (1)) * Genius 047: Half Court vs. Full Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 2) (白熱！半面ＶＳ全面の５ラリー対決（２）, Hakunetsu! hanmen VS zenmen no 5 rarī taiketsu (2)) * Genius 048: The Day Before the Tournament - Karupin's Big Adventure (都大会前日～カルピンの大冒険～, To taikai zenjitsu ~Karupin no dai bōken~) * Genius 049: Opening (ＯＰＥＮＩＮＧ, Opening) * Genius 050: These Guys Are Too Good (強すぎる奴ら, Tsuyo sugiru yatsura) * Genius 051: Contact Under Water (水面下の接触, Suimen ka no sesshoku) Volume 7 - St. Rudolph's Best * Genius 052: Best 8 Assembled (ベスト８出揃う！, Besuto 8 desorō!) * Genius 053: Dark Clouds (暗雲, Anun) * Genius 054: Momo & Kaidoh (桃と海堂, Momo to Kaidō) * Genius 055: St. Rudolph's Best (聖ルドルフ学院の実力, Kiyoshi rudorufu gakuin no jitsuryoku) * Genius 056: Akazawa Magic (赤澤マジック, Akazawa majikku) * Genius 057: Oishi & Kikumaru (大石と菊丸, Ōishi to Kikumaru) * Genius 058: Battle! (激戦, Gekisen!) * Genius 059: Ambush! (思わぬ伏兵, Omowa nu fukuhei!) * Genius 060: Perfect Scenario (完璧なシナリオ, Kanpeki na shinario) * Prince of Tennis: Special Version (テニスの王子様　特別編, Tenisu no ōjisama: Tokubetsu-hen) Volume 8 - Change the Script!! * Genius 061: Trump Card (切り札, Kirifuda) * Genius 062: Deep Power (底力, Sokojikara) * Genius 063: Tiebreaker (タイブレーク, Taiburēku) * Genius 064: In and Out (コートの内と外, Kōto no Uchi to Soto) * Genius 065: Miscalculation (誤算, Gosan) * Genius 066: Smashing Out (炸裂ダンクスマッシュ, Sakuretsu Dankusumasshu) * Genius 067: Change the Script!! (シナリオをブチ壊せ！！, Shinario o Buchi Kowase!!) * Genius 068: 1-1 (１－１, 1-1) * Genius 069: Left on Left (左利きＶＳ左利き, Sausupō VS Sausupō) Volume 9 - Take Aim! * Genius 070: Hit the Target! (標的を見据えろ！, Hyōteki o Misuero!) * Genius 071: Yuta's Retort (弟の答え, Yuta no Kotae) * Genius 072: Bag of Tricks (本領発揮, Honryō Hakki) * Genius 073: Drive B (ドライブＢ, Doraibu B) * Genius 074: No Fooling (本気, Honki) * Genius 075: Hajime vs. Shusuke (観月ＶＳ不二, Hajime VS Shusuke) * Genius 076: Easy or Difficult (Ｅａｓｙ　ｏｒ　Ｄｉｆｆｉｃｕｌｔ, Easy or Difficult) * Genius 077: Top Seed and Dark Horse (第１シードの氷帝学園？？ダークホースの不動峰, Dai 1 Shīdo no Kōri Mikado Gakuen?? Dāku hōsu no Fudōmine) * Genius 078: Renewed Resolve (新たなる決意, Arata Naru Ketsui) * The Prince of Tennis: Exposé (テニスの王子様　暴露編, Tenisu no ōjisama: Bakuro-hen) Volume 10 - Seize the Moment! * Genius 079: Sweet Tooth (まんじゅう食って, Manjū Kutte) * Genius 080: Target (ターゲット, Tāgetto) * Genius 081: Self-Introduction (Part 1) (自己紹介, Jiko Shōkai) * Genius 082: Self-Introduction (Part 2) (自己紹介２, Jiko Shōkai 2) * Genius 083: For Tomorrow...?!! (明日のために…！！, Ashita no Tame ni...!!?) * Genius 084: Play for Keeps (真剣勝負, Shinken Shōbu) * Genius 085: Seize the Moment! (その瞬間を見逃すな！！, Sono Shunkan o Minogasu na!!) * Genius 086: Challenge (挑戦状, Chōsen Jō) * Genius 087: Stubborn (こだわり, Kodawari) Category:Subpages